


I'll give my heart to you

by Aces_and_Roses



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, this is... so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aces_and_Roses/pseuds/Aces_and_Roses
Summary: Sasha didn’t, as a general rule, buy people gifts. That wasn’t to say she never got people gifts, she did. She liked to, especially for the people she cares about. It’s just that for the longest time she didn’t exactly have the money to buy stuff, particularly anything so nonessential as gifts.





	I'll give my heart to you

**Author's Note:**

> For the silent ways to say I love you prompt: Buying them a special treat when you go out shopping

Sasha didn’t, as a general rule, buy people gifts. That wasn’t to say she never _got_ people gifts, she _did_. She liked to, especially for the people she cares about. It’s just that for the longest time she didn’t exactly have the money to buy stuff, particularly anything so nonessential as gifts. But now she did.

When she initially decided that she was going to give Azu a gift, one that she bought with her own money rather than stole, she didn’t realise just how hard it would be. When she was just _taking_ the gifts, she didn’t worry about whether the person she was giving it to would really like it; if they didn’t, it was no skin off her back. She could just take something else for them. But now…

Now, she was standing in the shadows at the edge of a marketplace with absolutely no idea what to do. There was so much _stuff_ everywhere she looked, and sure lots of it looked like something Azu might like, but that was the _problem_. She couldn’t afford to buy everything that she thought Azu _might_ like, so she had to get her something that she would _definitely_ like, which was much more difficult than she had thought it would be.

She knew she didn’t want to get Azu food or anything like that - she wanted it to be something permanent - so that eliminated a few options, at least. But not enough. She glanced around the market, feeling a little overwhelmed at the number of possibilities. That was fine, though, she could deal with it. She just needed to narrow it down.

What sorts of things did Azu like?

Azu liked Sasha. That was evident enough, if all the affectionate touches and even more affectionate words were to be believed. But that didn’t really help much; Azu already _had_ Sasha, she couldn’t just… get her another one. That wasn’t how it worked.

Azu like Aphrodite. But that wasn’t helpful either; Aphrodite was a _god_, Sasha could give Azu a _god_. And she already had much symbology, so Sasha couldn’t just give her more; that wouldn’t be special. Besides, what was more Aphrodite-y than the replica Heart of Aphrodite Azu always wore on that chain around her neck?

Wait.

Now, there was an idea.

It took Sasha a while to find what she was looking for, and even longer for her to work up the courage to buy it (for a multitude of reasons, including but not limited to: how expensive it ended up being, and how obviously out of place she was buying it). But she got it, in the end, and in just under an hour she was back at the inn the group had been staying at, box in one hand and the other raised to knock on the door to her and Azu’s shared room

(She didn’t need to know, she knew that; it was her room, too. But something about this whole… giving Azu a gift thing made Sasha feel like she should anyway.)

“Sasha!” Azu said brightly as she opened the door. “You’re back!”

Sasha’s mouth felt very dry, suddenly, as dry as Cairo had been. So instead of trying to speak, she just shoved the box into Azu’s hands, then pushed past her to get into the room.

Azu regarded Sasha curiously, head tilted slightly as she examined her. However, when it became clear that Sasha wasn’t going to explain herself, she shifted her attention to the box instead. “What’s this?” she asked, turning it over in her hands, like that was going to somehow give the answers.

“A gift. For you.” Sasha knew her voice sounded stiff, tense, and she hated it. She _wanted_ to give Azu a gift; she didn’t want Azu to have any reason to think otherwise.

“Oh! Thank you, Sasha, that’s very kind.” Azu opened the box, gasping quietly as she pulled the gift from inside; a small silver pendant, with a pink heart-shaped stone embedded in its surface. “Oh… Sasha, this is…” She trailed off, her mouth falling open as she held the pendant up to the light, watching it refract of the stone into thousands of tiny shards. “This is beautiful.”

Azu turned her gaze to Sasha, so much affection in her eyes that Sasha felt breathless with it. “I, uh, I just thought- you like Aphrodite, and you’ve got a replica of her heart. So… so that’s me. Mine. Heart, my heart.”

Azu’s eyes were shining like she was about to cry (and maybe she was, Sasha really couldn’t tell). “Sasha, that’s…” She moved closer to Sasha, slowly, making sure to give her plenty of opportunities to get away if she wanted (not that she wanted to, but she appreciated it). “Thank you. Can I- can I hug you? Don’t feel like you have to say yes, of course, I just- Oh!” Azu startled as Sasha wrapped her arms around her, just briefly, before pulling away.

Sasha lowered her gaze toward the floor, heat rising to her face. “Just don’t- don’t get used to it, alright? Just ‘cause I like you doesn’t mean…” Her sentence stuttered to a stop. She wasn’t sure what the hug did or didn’t mean, couldn’t put it into words. She hoped Azu would understand anyway.

“Of course not,” Azu responded with a gentle smile, considerate and kind as she ever was. “For what it’s worth, Sasha, I like you, too.”

(The next time Sasha saw Azu without her armour, she noticed that Azu had strung the pendant onto the same chain the replica Heart of Aphrodite was on. She couldn’t help but feel pleased at the implications of that.)

(Azu liked Aphrodite.)

(Azu liked Sasha.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm on tumblr at redactedquill if anyone wants to hit me up

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'll give my heart to you [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640314) by [Cryke_Audio (Crykea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio)


End file.
